1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking devices and more particularly pertains to a new jerky hanging rack for facilitating the curing of meat strips which have been seasoned with a preferred recipe of ingredients by supporting the meat strips a finite distance apart allowing aeration of said meat strips until cured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooking devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cooking devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,764; U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,833; U.S. Design Pat. No. 260,227; U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,344; U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,528 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,288.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new jerky hanging rack. The inventive device includes a rack structure formed into an elongated U-shaped structure with a first upper member and a second upper member secured to the cornice of the rack structure in opposition to one another, where said upper members include a plurality of skewer slots which receive a plurality of skewer members.
In these respects, the jerky hanging rack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the curing of meat strips which have been seasoned with a preferred recipe of ingredients by supporting the meat strips a finite distance apart allowing aeration of said meat strips until cured.